Joy
by JewDrop91
Summary: Taken from the prompt table. I have used my OC Dennis in this. I do hope you enjoy. So leave me a review and let me know!
1. Joy

**A/N: This my story off the 'Prompt Table' I may or may not do all 25. I may do it, but you may be waiting a while! However, having said that- I do hope you enjoy reading this.**

**I have used my favourite couple. This also includes baby Dennis...eventually. Read on to discover when he puts in an appearance. =)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters you recognise. I only own the ones you don't!**

Jackie sat on the edge of her bed waiting that the next 5 minutes would pass quickly. She'd never felt this nervous in a very long time and she really wished Robbie was with her. However he'd had to go to work while she continued to be off sick.

Before she knew it, her 5 minutes were up and it was time to reveal the truth. A truth that will change her life forever, not to mention Robbie's as well.

Easing herself off the bed she slowly made her way to the bathroom. She wasn't sure as to why she was walking slowly because all it was doing was making her nerves worse. She opened the door and retrieved the item she needed then made her way back into the bedroom. She closed her eyes and breathed in a few times in the hope it would calm her down. It worked slightly.

Eventually she couldn't deny it any longer so she opened her eyes and looked down at the item in her hands. Upon seeing the result, her heart did a few backflips before returning to normal. Sinking down onto the bed she read the small screen over and over again, as if making sure it was true.

It was. The item in her hands told Jackie that she was 4 months pregnant. In just 30 seconds, her life had changed dramatically. Placing a hand over her stomach, Jackie wondered how she hadn't thought about pregnancy earlier on- her stomach was firm and ever so slightly larger but she still hadn't noticed. Once the surprise had worn off it was replaced with overwhelming joy. Jackie always wanted a baby she could call her own and now she would. All she had to do now, was tell Robbie.

At 6pm Robbie entered the house he shared with Jackie having had a trying day at work, he just wanted to relax with her by his side, providing she didn't have to keep getting up to go to the bathrooom. That was all she'd done over the past week or so and Robbie was begining to worry about it.

As he closed the door behind him and kicked off his shoes he called out to Jackie. A noise from the end of the hallway told Robbie she was in the kitchen.

"Ahh, destroying the kitchen are we?" he drawled standing behind her and placing kisses down her neck before turning her round so he could kiss her mouth.

"Be thankful I've already made your dinner", she told him when they parted, directing her eyes to the table. "I ate earlier because I felt as though I might be able to keep it down and so far, so good. I'm going to shower. See you in 10 handsome." With a kiss to his lips she was gone.

20 minutes later, Jackie stepped out the shower, dried herself and dressed into her night clothes- being thankful that they were slightly large on her. Being in the shower had given Jackie the chance to think of how she could tell Robbie that their lives were about to change. I the end she had come the conclusion that she would just tell him outright and not beat around the bush- so to speak.

Once she had dressed, she went into their bedroom and discovered Robbie laying half alseep on the bed. He looked so adorable when he was sleeping peacefully and Jackie couldn't resist going over and pressing a kiss to his lips. The kiss was light and tender but it was enough to make Robbie come to slightly. Jackie decided she would tell him now- all she needed to do was get him alert enough so he'd be able to process the information.

"Robbie wake up", she whispered gently. The respnse was a gentle growl. "I need you to be more alert Robs." When he didn't respond Jackie had to use plan B.

"Robbie, I'm leaving you." Nothing.

"Robbie, I'm naked." Still no repsonse. "_Wow, you are tired._ _Okay, only one thing left._"

"Robbie, I'm pregnant." That did it. Jackie hadn't even finished the word before Robbie's eye snapped open and he was sat bolt upright looking at her.

He shook his head as if shaking off the tiredness before looking back at her. Jackie opened the drawer next to her and pulled out her pregnancy test and passed it over to him.

"That time, I wasn't joking. I really am having our baby. Congratulations Robbie, you're going to be a Daddy." Jackie couldn't help the beaming smile that had worked its way onto her face as she took his right hand and placed it on her stomach.

Robbie sat speechless for what seemed like forever but was only about a minute. "Really?" he finally managed to whisper, a small smile appearing.

When Jackie nodded, his smile grew even wider. "Oh Jackie that's wonderful." he told her as he threw his arms round her and pulled her to him.

"I know." she replied softly, stroking his cheek.

They lay there together in comfortable silence until sleep claimed both of them.

**2 Months Later- September 1st**

Jackie sat in the waiting room of the Doctors waiting to be scanned. Today was the day she'd be told the sue date of her baby and if she wanted to know it- the sex of her baby too. Robbie was unable to go with but they had already discussed the baby and decided together that they wanted to know what they were having.

Eventually the Doctor called her name and she made her way through to his room.

When she entered the room the Doctor smiled warmly at her, indicating to the chair. Once Jackie had sat down, they dicussed how Jackie was feeling, how she was eating and hiw she thought the baby was. After 15 minutes or so of chatting the Doctor asked Jackie to lay on the bed so she could be scanned.

As the gel was applied to her stomach Jackie jumped slightly making the Doctor chuckle.

"Yes, I've been told this gel ought to be slightly warmer. Nothing I can do I'm afraid. It doesn't react well in a microwave!"

Jackie chuckled herself. "Its okay now. Just the feeling when you first apply it is a shock to the system."

As the pod was moved around Jackies' stomach, the Doctor pointed out the line of the baby, how it was positioned and so on. "Mrs Ross, I'm aware your husband can't be here but would you like to know the sex of your baby? I will then give you an estimated due date."

Jackie nodded. "Robbie and I spoke last night and we agreed that we'd like to know the sex, yes."

"Okay, thats fine. Now give me a second. Ahh ha. Right Mrs Ross, I'm happy to inform you that you are having a baby boy. No question." The Doctor smiled warmly across at Jackie who returned the smile.

"Well Robbie will be thrilled."

"I dare say he will be. First child being a boy and all that. Now, I've just got to give you an estimated date of birth." The Doctor wiped the gel off Jackies' stomach then while she got off the bed, worked out a guess.

"I'm giving your date to be, on or around the 1st of December. But as I say to all my mothers-to-be, plan things in advance. Your baby may be late or early. So its better to be safe than sorry. Other than that, I wish you well, and congratulate you."

"Thank you Doctor. Thank you very much." Jackie couldn't keep the beaming smile off her face for the rest of the day.

****Jackie spent the next few hours doing some window shopping and collecting a few bits here and there. She also picked up a few baby things through pure excitement. Once she'd done that, she decided it was best to go home and wait for Robbie. Just as she was pulling her key from the lock, a car horn beeped causing her to look round. It was Robbie.

"You're home slightly earlier than you ought to be", she queried closing the door behind them then sliding her arms round his neck.

Robbie laughed. "I was so agitated that Matt told me to leave eventually. I didn't need telling twice so I shot out that office like a bullet from a gun. I have however, come home with a file that Stuart needs for the case so I phoned him to see if he wanted to come over for a bit tonight. I also phoned Matt. Hope that's okay?"

"That's fine. Before they arrive though, I am going to share my news with you. But I'm not telling you here so come and sit on the sofa with me."

Settling down on the couch, Jackie laying on her side, on top of Robbie, began to explain. "The Doctor set my due date, on or around December 1st. Oh, and we're having a baby boy."

Robbie smiled down at her, then leant forward, claiming her lips with his. "I love you Jackie, you've made me so happy." he said when they parted.

"I love you too Robbie. I don't know what I'd do without you. Not now." Then she started the kiss again, this time sliding her hands up the underneath of his shirt. Robbie groaned as they kissed.

Gradually, Jackie lowered one hand down to his trousers and cupped him gently, rubbing her hand up and down. Without warning, Robbie suddenly gripped onto Jackies waist very tightly, before releasing a few ragged breaths.

Once his breathing had returned to normal, he rested his head on her. "I hate you", he whispered with a slight laugh. Jackies warm chuckle made his blood pressure soar again. He slid off the sofa, and made his way upstairs, still holding Jackies hand.

While Robbie ran his bath, Jackie went into the bedroom and changed into some jogging bottoms and one of Robbies t-shirts. By the time she went into the bathroom, Robbie was already in the bath, so she knelt down beside it. As they were chatting Jackie moved her hand swiftly to her stomach. Just as quick, Robbie sat up and reach a hand out to her.

"Jackie, sweetie, everything alright?"

Without saying a word, she took his hand and lowered it to her stomach. "Feel him kicking?"

Robbies eyes welled up. Not trusting his voice, he just nodded. After a little while longer Robbie got out the bath and got changed into his night clothes. Both of them lay on the bed with their hands entwined discussing names.

They'd been through a few when Robbie came out with 'Dennis' After mulling it over for a while, they thought of the full name for their child. All they had to do now, was wait until he arrived in the world.

**5 Days Later- September 6th**

It was a Wednesday morning and Jackie was starting to regret coming out, but the shopping had to be done and it couldn't wait until Robbie was done at work. Partway round the supermarket Jackie came over feeling a bit sick but thought nothing more of it. However just as she reached the aisle with the baby items she felt a gush and then a movement. Looking down, she realised that her waters had broken and her little boy wasn't prepared to wait around.

Thankfully, Julie, a worker who knew Jackie, witnessed what had happened so helped to the front of the store and called her an ambulance. Between her contractions, Jackie gave Julie the mobile number of Robbie and asked her to call him to let him know what was happening.

Before Jackie knew it, she was in the hospital, on a bed in a room of her own, ready to bring her baby into the world. A nurse came into the room followed by a terrifed looking Robbie, who immediately rushed to Jackies side and held her hand.

Within 5 minutes of Robbie entering the room, Jackie had delivered their baby. No sooner had he arrived, than the midwife whisked him away to be checked over. 5 anxious minutes passed before their baby was bought back to them -and placed in Jackies arms- followed by the Doctor.

"Mr & Mrs Ross, we've done a thorough examination on your little boy and he seems to be fine. He is breathing on his own, we've checked his reflexes and its all okay. So your son is perfectly healthy, he is just small. We'd like to keep you here tonight though, just to make sure, but you'll be free to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor", Robbie answered shaking his hand.

"Not a problem. Oh and congratulations." With a smile, he was gone.

Robbie and Jackie spent some time together, just gazing at their little miracle. Eventually, Robbie phoned Stuart and told him the news before telling him to come down and to bring Matt with!

A little while later, the door of Jackies room opened and in walked Stuart and Matt, complete with presents and cards. Once congratulations had been shared, the baby was introduced.

"Stuart and Matt, I'd like to introduce you, to Dennis Stuart Robert Matthew Ross", Jackie informed them.

Matt and Stuart both took turns at holding the baby. They stayed and chatted for a while before leaving so that Robbie and Jackie could be alone.

With baby Dennis safely sleeping in the cot next to Jackie, they took the opportunity to share a cuddle and a kiss before Robbie went home and got the house ready.

"I love you Jackie. These past two years, you've made me so happy and now you've made me a Daddy, it doesn't get much better than that." he finished his small speech with a deep kiss.

They were both beaming when they broke apart.

Once thing Robbie and Jackie agreed on. There was nothing quite like experiencing the joy of becoming parents.

**Finto!**


	2. Life

**A/N: I have decided that any of the prompt stories that I write, that include baby Dennis, I am going to add as a chapter on the story entitled 'Joy' and any others will be seperate stories. I just hope I don't baffle anyone. This story is set a month or so after Dennis is born. It's also the first story I have written from the POV of a character, so apologies for being a bit naff!**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda...you know the drill!**

Sitting on the bed, with my legs streched out infront of me I sigh contently. In my arms, I hold a very precious little life. My son. Ever since he was born a month ago he's done nothing but amaze myself and Jackie. We're amazed that such a small baby can change your view on things that you never imagine. He's a very protected baby, but he was born 3 months early so what more do you expect? Dennis has also changed our life- but definately for the better! Okay, I wish he wouldn't wake up hungry at 3am but what can you do. Well, feed him is the right answer, but I do mumble a few light curses before checking on him.

I hear a soft click and look up. Jackie has entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She climbs onto the bed and comes and sits next to me, sliding an arm across my stomach then reaches up and presses a soft kiss to my cheek. Immediately, my insides turn to jelly and I can't help but kiss her back. I can't help but think about how much my life has changed in just 2 years. I never ever thought I'd be this happy and I certainly never thought that I'd be sharing my happiness with the woman next to me.

Turning to my right, I gently pass Dennis into the arms of his Mummy and I watch as she carefully studies him just like I was doing, moments beforehand. He moves in a peculiar way and we both laugh. I angle my body in such a way that I can bring my arms round Jackies waist and pull her backwards into my chest.

She snuggles against me so I whisper in her ear. "I love you Jackie Ross." getting the reply that always makes me happy.  
"I love you too Robbie Ross."

We sit on the bed together for what must have been about 30 minutes before Dennis dozes off and we lay him down for a couple of hours. While he is sleeping, Jackie and I have some time to ourselves which has become slightly scarse partly due to Dennis and work. We indulge in our favourite game of tonsil tennis for a bit, then it becomes a bit more heated, eventually resulting in a very spontaneous but passionate love making session. That's the first time we've made love since Dennis has been born, but it was still incredible and I'm glad that Jackie was willing enough to let me see her body and the changes that have happened to it. Laying naked together under the covers, we share a cuddle. Jackie is trying to hold a conversation with me but is failing because I can feel her body moving around in my arms and I can't concentrate. Eventually, she notices this.

"Robbie. Are you even aware that I exsist?"

"Oh I am very aware of it thank you. Its due to your exsistense that I can't concentrate and you bloody well know it!"

A naughty smile plays on her lips and she raises an eyebrow. She opens her mouth to say something but instead I lean forward and kiss her deeply. When we break apart, we're both a tad breathless. After a while, we fall asleep in each others arms. There isn't anywhere else I'd want to be at this moment in time. I am happy with the life I have and I wouldn't change it for the world!

**Finito!**

**I'm sorry it is only short, but I got a bit stuck and I thought it looked kinda okay as it is. If you think it is naff then lemme know!**

**loveage =) xox**


End file.
